


not everything

by aecusfalcon



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Bittersweet, Drabble, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, family photos, he got ldfkjalsdkjf forcefamilyd, i care them..., obi-wan is a skywalker now and there's nothing he can do about it, short and sweet, what if the republic still fell but like. the trio wasn't split up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24731596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aecusfalcon/pseuds/aecusfalcon
Summary: Two former Jedi, a former senator, a clone captain, an astromech and a protocol droid, and then twins, both with incredible potential in the force. It’s a patchwork family, stitching themselves together in an inseparable bond. The Empire nearly took all that away, but their bonds were tried and tested and they came out stronger for it.Obi-Wan doesn’t know if he can say the same.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	not everything

He heard it was Padmé’s idea for a family holopic. The excitement that lit up Anakin’s face wasn’t something he thought he would ever see again. He thinks the last time he saw it was when Anakin was still his new Padawan, when the galaxy was so big and new and grand and he couldn’t wait for each new adventure.

The Republic and the Jedi may be gone, but at least they have each other.

Obi-Wan watches from the sideline as Anakin holds a squirming Luke in his arms, making silly faces to try and get him to calm down. Ahsoka’s beside Padmé shuffling left, then right, as though she doesn’t know what to do with herself. Padmé is sitting down, Leia in her lap quietly observing Artoo who’s in front of Anakin. Rex stands beside Anakin dutifully, a slight smile on his face as Luke suddenly turns his attention to the old captain. Threepio is facing them, fussing about where they’re standing and worried about the composition and such.

It’s amusing to watch, and it does things to Obi-Wan’s heart. There’s a deep fondness he feels towards the picture painted before him, and a longing he doesn’t particularly want to admit he feels.

Somewhere along the way he decided that family is not for him, and it never would be. The Jedi were his family, and they’re all gone. It’s as though separating himself from the others is a form of self punishment.

Two former Jedi, a former senator, a clone captain, an astromech and a protocol droid, and then twins, both with incredible potential in the force. It’s a patchwork family, stitching themselves together in an inseparable bond. The Empire nearly took all that away, but their bonds were tried and tested and they came out stronger for it.

Obi-Wan doesn’t know if he can say the same.

His heart aches as he watches.

“Hold on, someone’s missing.” Says Padmé.

Time to make himself scarce.

“Obi-Wan Kenobi, I see you trying to slip away. Get in here.”

“No I couldn’t possibly intru-”

He’s not able to finish his sentence before Anakin - who handed Luke off to Rex - is grabbing his wrist and dragging him over, “Come on, Master, I know you’re feeling left out.”

“But I don’t think-” Anakin firmly plants an arm around Obi-Wan’s shoulder, keeping him in place opposite Rex, a grin on his face as he takes Luke back into his free arm.

“Nonsense. You’re part of our family too.”

He hears a chorus of agreements and… something breaks in him.

“Threepio, stop fussing and get over here.”

The protocol droid _scoffs_ but walks over and positions next to Artoo, placing a hand on top of the astromech’s dome.

And with that, the holocam makes a sound, indicating the picture was taken, and they all leave their spots to see the outcome. Except for Obi-Wan, who stands in his spot, feeling… he doesn’t know what he feels. He’s distantly aware his cheeks are wet.

He feels eyes turn towards him, worried, he opens his mouth to ask what’s wrong but nothing comes out.

“Obi-Wan, are you okay?” Anakin ventures tentatively.

“I don’t… I’m always okay.”

“You’re crying.”

“Am I?” He feels his cheeks, “So I am.” Suddenly, feeling ashamed, he hides his face behind the sleeve of his robes, wiping his eyes all the while. But the tears won’t stop.

He feels hands placed on his back and shoulder, gently so. 

“We’re here for you.” Ahsoka says.

They aren’t tears of sorrow, he realizes, but ones of relief. _You’re part of our family too._ With the fall, he’d lost much, but not everything.

_Not everything._

He keeps the first holopic for himself, the one with him crying.

**Author's Note:**

> anygays what's up, i only care so MUCH about found family. also i'm testing the uh... star wars waters.... i've not written anything star wars, altho i've been a long time fan.


End file.
